clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The A-Kong/Main
This is my second talk. You can find the first one on this page. WHOO! NEW TALK! thanks for not deleting the puffele photo--Coool31 23:55, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ---- ... I on the side of good now ;) - Wompus78 06:52, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Take this :) Wompus78 appreciates your efforts. Wompus78 Sith Cub Shop Your card has been convrted to gold status! You will now recieve {(200 SCpts)} per week! I must... I must really suck! I gave you my award and I didn't get one from you! You gave your award to an X-Vandal! I must really really suck! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 13:31, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Here ya go! Here's my award for giving my "worst enemy" (his quote) loads of Unawards! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... ''or else]] 14:43, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Here You have my award. - Wompus78 16:53, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Famous penguin message If you ever want one of these, go here and request one rather than here. Sith Cub charges you, whilst I give them for free (plus, it was my idea to start with: Sith Cub had the nerve to copy me! - find out why I detest him here). - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus Requests for Adminship Please vote "For" for my Sysop request. I have over 400 Main and Archive edits (407 to be exact). 330 Main, 77 Archive. 330 + 77=407, right? Correct me if I'm wrong. See for my Edit Count, or look at the pic on the right. Click here to vote for me. Please do so (If you voted Against already, please rethink your vote). I don't mind if you vote Against, but I have 407 Main and archive edits. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 01:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) The Choice Has Been Made Well you've made your choice...You don't want to be my friend. I don't have your friend award so...I guess I'll be taking my award back and removing you off my buddy list on Club Penguin! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:56, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Quit? Your quitting? NOOOO!!! Ill take care of the Kong Mart If You Like. Goodbye :-( We'll all miss you. Hope you decide to come back. You're an awesome friend and User on this Wiki. PLEASE STAY!!!! -- 11:24, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Sharky's Path of Words Well, I know I can't get you back, but it would mean alot to me and others. Without you, this wiki could go BYE-BYE and I don't wish for that to happen. You know you want to stay, but the part that wants you to quit is digging deeper. Defeat the quitter side! About Metal, he may have given you all his awards but he's not as nice as you think. He still bugs me day and night and trust me, he has started fights and swore here! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 12:04, 17 April 2009 (UTC) PLEASE DON'T! NO! DON't GO! You're my best friend in this whole entire Wiki, and I can't cope without you! I know that this Wiki is rotting, but we can still have fun on the Shout Box! Ignore Metal, he is just a big nuisance. He pretended to be me and taunted me on Xat, but I still didn't quit. I know that you might not want to come back, and I won't push you, but I have to say this: You're the best friend a penguin could ever have. Thank you for all your time with me. I wish that you'd change your mind and come back, but it's your own choice. Good-bye, best friend... -DigiSkymin Youre Back??? You're back?? Awesome!!!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:59, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Hooray! I knew you'd come back! The Wiki was sooooo boring without you! Oh and I checked the Animal Crossings Wiki, and I have to say, it's pretty good! P.S. I'm too lazy to put on my signature. -Digiskymin Here My idea was from me to add a section called "Dance Awards- By ben 100022". There are 3 so far =): Playercard Just use that penguin please and thank you! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 16:29, 25 April 2009 (UTC) inverted I like Brisingr! You should totally make that template! I have to agree, Eldest is my least favorite out of them all, mainly becuase it's too political.I hate how Murtagh became a bad guy, but I love Thorn. -DigiSkymin Eragon Quiz I got Saphira, and on my second try I got Durza. -DigiSkymin Sorry Like I told you, my connection sucks on my computer so I couldnt meet you on cp. Now I will sometimes use this new computer to see you and others.--I'm Big Bird! Say something! 00:35, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Community Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Thanks and Happy Voting! Hey! Hey, The A-Kong, we haven't talked to each other that much, so... hi! Please vote for me to become a Sysop here! Thanks! --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 19:46, 7 May 2009 (UTC)